Ayaka
Ayaka (English: ˈɑjɨkə~əˈjɑkə, Japanese: ajaka) is a minor/supporting character in Misao. ''In the Truth, she was resurrected by Onigawara. In the Misao novelization, her full name is revealed to be Ayaka Kisaragi. Description Ayaka's outfit is a bit different than the uniform that other female characters wear - it lacks the pink vest, meaning she only wears a white blouse with a red scarf tied in a bow near the collar. She keeps her long carrot hair loose with red hairpins on the left side of her hair and honey-brown eyes. Ayaka is a crazy fan of Mr. Sohta - she spends most of her time talking about him and effectively being a bother to Aki. She also mocks her best friend about her crush on Tohma, which Aki then denies, saying that she never said she liked anybody. History Before the Curse After the player comes to school and attends class, the player gets to meet Ayaka during break, who is labeled as Aki's best friend and a 'fad follower'. She is shown babbling on and on about Mr. Sohta, her obsessive crush, while Aki states that she doesn't really care about Ayaka's current craze. In retaliation, Ayaka teases Aki on her crush on Tohma, whom she believes is just a flirty player. The Curse Begins After being teleported elsewhere, the player can find Ayaka in the teacher's offices, snooping around Mr. Sohta's desk. Still obsessed, Ayaka tells the player that she found love letters to 'HER' Mr. Sohta, and ignores the player's advice to find somewhere safe to hide. Finding Misao's Body Parts At some point in the game, Ayaka discovers one of Misao's body parts in Mr. Sohta's possession, which prompts her crush to effectively kill her in cold blood, despite not being one of the sacrifices required for the ritual to save Misao's soul. When Aki returns to the infirmary, Mr. Sohta explains that a monster had invaded and slaughtered her instead, showing Aki an injury from the 'supposed' beast and giving Aki one of Misao's parts, Misao's hands. this should be expected considering the fact that Mr. Sohta has a hand fetish. Relationships Aki - Aki is Ayaka's best friend. Ayaka enjoys talking about "the awesome Mr. Sohta" with the brunette, even though being well-aware that she doesn't hold any interest in the guy. Mr. Sohta - Ayaka has a crush on Mr Sohta and tends to stalk him and find out traits about him, this is revealed early in the game when she tells Aki she found out that he has a hand fetish. Her sort of "stalker" personality to him is shown when she starts looking through his desk and reading the letters other students had given him. Onigawara - In the ending she was reincarnated by him and now lives in the otherworld stalking him. Trivia * The name '''Ayaka '''means "color" (彩), "design" (綾) or "brilliant fabric design, kimono design" (絢) ('aya') and "flower" (花 or 華) ('ka'). * The reason why Ayaka was resurrected in the ''Truth ending is because the creator Miscreant's Room (Sen) felt bad about killing her off earlier in the game and wanted to bring her back somehow. This was revealed later in the rec room at the very end of the game and accessing the room requires a password, which is "ABANDONHOPE". Category:Female Characters